Rain
by fruity.tooty
Summary: Begins in 1918. Bella moves to Chicago and falls inlove with Edward, but he goes to help in the war as it's ending. He is killed, leaving Bella heartbroken. What happens when a few years later she sees a man who looks exactly like him, but with gold eyes?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything created by Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

This story isn't like your typical story. It starts out nice and even blossoms into something even more amazing. But as I now know, happy endings hardly ever happen.

This story starts when I was in still in school, at the prime age of sixteen. It was early 1918, and I was shy, and knew nothing of the world except sadness and pain, my mother having died a few months prior. My father in denial, moved us away from the warmth of Phoenix to the cold bitter city of Chicago where the war had hit hard as men were leaving their families and high casualties were at its best.

As I was shy, I thought it would be hard to meet new kids my age, especially with the war going on, and teenagers rushing to be part of the thrill that the posters promised us along the walls of the city. But much to my dismay, I was welcomed into the school and part of the family; it would have been much easier to leave if they had ignored me like I thought they would. The new private school I went to was a mix of both genders, which was completely new to me. In Phoenix I had gone to an all girl's catholic school with sisters who wiped our wrists if we were outspoken.

I met people and became fast friends with the girls in my class, too shy to even look at the boys in the other classes. My new friend's told me all about the boy's they liked and which ones they kissed. I felt like I was behind everyone else, but luckily, my marks in school showed otherwise.

One special day sticks out to me the most. I was standing in the line-up at the cafeteria with my friend, Jessica. I had a packed lunch as usual, but I liked to stand and wait with her, to keep her company.

"Don't look now Bella, but Edward Masen is staring right at you." She said smugly.

My face immediately started to burn and I could feel the flush automatically rushing up my neck. "Don't be ridiculous, Jessica. He's probably looking at you. Besides, he has never paid me any attention before." I told her refusing to look over at the table I knew he was sitting at.

Edward Masen was the type of boy who never paid any girl like me a single glance. He was the top of his class, and extremely good looking. The very first day I had come here, he was the very first person to talk to me. He introduced himself, and showed me to my first class. I had been watching him ever since at the cafeteria sitting with his friends at the table at the very front, to the right.

I was slowly brought back to the current time, when I heard Jessica laughing; "No, my dear Bella. I wish he were looking at me, but he is most definitely watching you." She said smiling in his direction. "You should go over and say hello!" She said excited.

Had she forgotten that she was talking to me? "Jessica. I- I can't…" I stumbled for wording.

"And why not?" She asked, one eyebrow cocked up, as if she knew something I did not. She laughed once. "Look for yourself Bella, and see how his eyes follow you."

I slowly turned in the direction I knew he was and caught his eye. My instincts told me to look away quickly, but our eyes were locked, and I couldn't turn my head. He was getting up from his table, all of his friends from the baseball team talking and laughing with each other, but Edward's eyes stayed on mine, not paying attention to the friends around him. After a moment of our staring, he looked away embarrassed, his eyes hidden by his long lashes, a faint blush reaching his cheeks.

I turned my face away at the same moment just in time to see Jessica wipe the smirk off of her face and get her food from the lunch ladies. She started walking towards the table where our friends sat and I rushed after her to keep up. On my way over to our table, I tripped over a foot that was thrown onto my path and fell into the body of somebody conveniently placed beside me. The strong arms grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me back onto the floor.

I looked up to the face of my saviour to thank them, but words were unable to come, for I was looking into the face of the boy I had been watching only a few moments earlier.

He kept his strong hold on my arms, and his green eyes bore into mine. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice showing a little panic and unsteadiness. I found it hard to find my voice, or maybe I just knew I would say something I would regret, so instead I just stood there staring at his beautiful face. He seemed content with that answer, because he smiled the crooked grin I had seen many times, but had never been directed at myself, and I couldn't help grinning back.

After that day, things had changed for me. I loved school, and I loved Edward. I was happy for the first time in a long time. The lunches weren't long enough for me to learn about him, or for him to learn about me. We started meeting after school and eventually, we both started to see our friends less and less. We were completely rapped up in each other; we cared nothing of the world.

Eventually the school term ended, and my father took me away to Forks, Washington for the summer. We stayed in his parent's large mansion and I was lonely. There were a few kids there my age, but I wanted none of them. I only wanted Edward.

I wrote to him everyday, and he wrote to me everyday telling me great things of our future, and how he would come save me from my boredom.

And he did.

He had somehow convinced his parents to vacation here in the quaint, sunny town of Forks, Washington. We spent everyday together. My grandparents and father thought I was spending time with a boy called Mike Newton, whose parents owned most of the town, and were trying to set us up together.

Our favourite place to hang out together was a field we had discovered together on a hike we were taking on an especially sunny day.

It was beautiful. Wild flowers spread all around the clearing, the trees canopying over the field, giving us the protection we secretly wanted. That was the place where he first kissed me. It was the same place where he promised me he would marry me one day.

I told him I would keep him to his promise.

The summer passed with a blur, and before we knew it we were back at school and seventeen, and talk of the end of the war was still there lingering above us.

Edward talked about it the most, always bringing it up in conversation. I always hushed him; I hated all talk of war, for it was the only thing I had heard for four years. He talked of trying to sneak in, as it was ending, to put in one final help. I cried endlessly, begging him not to go, but he was determined to help his country. He promised me he would not be killed because there was only a matter of months before the war would be over, and the allies would have won. I still begged him not to go, right up to the date of his departure. He was not 18 yet, but they were desperate for helpers, and so he was sent to the front line the day after my seventeenth birthday on the 14th of September.

I wrote to him everyday for thirty-six days.

On the thirty-sixth day was when I heard the news of his death.

I sent the letter anyway. I was on my way to the post office when I saw his crying mother and father on their way to the government building where they were to talk business with the military, seeing if they had found his body. He was reported missing in action, and the Masen's were trying to find any way to get his body found, and brought back for a proper burial.

I was in shock.

I walked the few blocks to the post office, sent my love letter to Edward like I had done for the past thirty-six days. Had he received any of them?

I thought of my Edward lost somewhere over seas, sad and lonely, writing to me as often as he could, hoping for a letter in return, some slither of hope as the sadness and the death all around smothered and closed in on him.

I don't know when, or where, but somewhere along my walk I collapsed and ended up in my own bed at home.

* * *

The day was the 20th of October when I heard of his death. On the 11th of November, less than a month afterwards, the war had finally ended and celebrations were going around our school and our city.

I wasn't the only person not celebrating.

I was happy that the war was over, so that the dying had ended, but what had it been for? The war hadn't resolved anything. His sacrifice had been for nothing.

I stopped going to school after that. Instead I stayed home and kept my father company in the dark dew of what we had once called a home. He didn't see a difference in me. He had hardly noticed anything, not even the way I had cried myself to sleep for months after that day, not stopping because the sadness of his death had subsided, but because my body had run dry of tears.

Edward's parents died shortly after him. I think it was because of heartbreak, but I heard that they were sick with the Spanish influenza that had spread throughout the city, attacking the families of the friend's I had once known through school.

My father and I left Chicago almost exactly a year after we had gotten there. He said we left so that we wouldn't be killed by the Spanish influenza, but I knew there was nothing in the dying city for us. He decided it was time for us to go back to Forks, Washington. A place where I had once found welcome, had been hopeful.

Forks, which had once been the sunny city I had loved that summer, had become a rainy dreary place.

I thought the weather would be sunny again once the summer came.

But it just kept on raining.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading,

I'm going to try and update soon. Please review and I will be even more motivated! Thank you


	2. Lifeless

**Ok, so I realise that I didn't give much description of the story in that tiny summary box, so I decided to give you a little bit more information here.**

**The prologue starts off all human. Bella is seventeen and living in Chicago in 1918, as the First World War is ending. She meets and falls in love with Edward who is determined to help out in the war, even though he isn't of age to be sent to the front lines. He is killed right before the war ends, and Bella, completely heartbroken moves to Forks, Washington with her father. That is basically what happened in the last chapter. The story actually begins in Forks the summer before Bella turns nineteen. She's still heartbroken but is finally starting to move on, when someone who looks very familiar to her comes back into her life. Enjoy!**

* * *

There are many things in life I don't like doing.

One of them is going to funerals.

That was the first thought I had when I saw my Grandmother and my father in the library talking over funeral arrangements for my Grandfather who had just passed away.

I hadn't even known he had died. No one had told me.

This is the way I found out that the person I had known and lived with for the past two years had died, through sneaking around my own home at what my Grandmother and Father had been doing, locked in the library for the past five hours.

I was angry with myself; I wasn't sad.

Maybe this is what happens when you're heartbroken. You forget how to love.

I decided to abort my first plan, which was to get some books in the library, and instead, I just went up to my room to change for the day. When I got to the top of the stairs and saw my bedroom door wide open, I realised that the maids were in there cleaning my room. I hated to go in there when they cleaned. They always tried to start a conversation with me, and I was never in a mood to be talking much lately.

I stood around the hallway waiting for them to finish, but they seemed to be taking their time chatting with each other, having a good time. So instead, I decided to go downstairs and see if the rain had let up. I walked to the front of the house and sure enough, it was raining.

I sighed. The rain never let up around here anymore. It used to be sunny all the time; I remember loving coming here every summer when I was younger. I remember loving visiting my Grandparents, and even that didn't stay the same. I remember loving-

Too far.

I had to catch myself sometimes, or I could get hurt again.

"Isabella? What are you doing staring out the window? You'll catch a cold." My Grandmother said walking out from the library, my father in tow. "I was just waiting for the maids to finish cleaning my room, Grandma." I said looking at her tear-stained face. "Wh... when is the … funeral?" I asked

My Grandmother smiled at me. "Tomorrow." She replied looking down at her hand which held her cane. "You're free to go in the library now. I know that's what you've been waiting for."

I nodded my head, and made my way down the hall to the large double doors which led to my favourite room of the house.

* * *

From what I remember from my mother, she was very beautiful. We had the same long hair, and the same oval shaped faces. I remember pretending that we were twins when I was younger, dressing up the same way, trying to fool people.

She died when I was fourteen, leaving me motherless, and my father lifeless. He hardly spoke to anyone anymore, keeping to himself in his study content with only a little bit of sunlight the poured into the window, until he decided that had to go too, covering it with a dark blind.

For two years, my life had been my own. I was lonely, yes, but that was what I really wanted. My father and I were the same in that way.

Now as I look at my father; his thinning, curly brown hair, and his empty brown eyes, both very similar to my own, I see more of a similarity between us, than ever before. I'm losing myself; losing the part of me I cherished the most, my mother. I can hardly remember her now. All it used to take was a quick look in the mirror and I would say; _Ahh, there you've been mom_.

Now it's my turn to be lifeless.

* * *

The day of the funeral came, and of course, it was raining.

I got up out of bed, ignoring the breakfast which waited for me on my bedside table, instead heading towards my bath.

After I washed myself, I picked up the black dress that was waiting for me on my bed, throwing it over my thin body. It was a beautiful dress; black lace that flowed down to below my knees, a low v-neck with a satin sash that went along my waist, a sheer silver material underneath, and long sleeves that went past my hands, making it hard for me to use them. It would have been even lovelier, if I wasn't using it for a funeral.

Just as I finished pulling my hair up into a tight bun, my grandmother came through the door.

"Isabella, you look stunning!" she said, with a sad grin on her face. "But your hair! You should leave it down. You wouldn't look so old." She came towards me pulling my hard work out, letting my damp hair tumble down my back. She put two gold barrettes in my hair, pulling it back from my face, smiling.

"There, you look beautiful." I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled half-heartedly. I really liked the barrettes, they were very beautiful. They looked very old and antique.

"They're beautiful, Grandma. Were they yours?" She kept watching me in the mirror, her eyes sad. "Yes they were. Your Great-Grandmother gave them to your Grandfather to give to me. I was going to give them to your mother, but as you know we weren't really getting along too well back then, and I never really got a good time before she- well… you know." I didn't know. I had no idea that my mother and my Grandmother didn't get along. I decided not to press the matter though. She continued; "I would have given them to you on your wedding day, but I thought now would be a good time." She smiled sadly, stroking my hair.

"Well, we must be off. Your father is waiting for us downstairs in that vehicle he bought." She said tisk-tisking. She hated all new technology, and thought everything aught to be old fashioned again. I found myself smiling a bit, and quickly wiped it off my face.

We made our way down the front walkway of our house. We didn't need an umbrella yet, but the dark clouds were still looming nearby, threatening to soak us. We were helped into the carriage, with my father going around the other way to meet us at the other door. Our driver ignited the engine, starting us on our short, but bumpy road to the church.

The procession was short, my Grandmother weeping beside me in the front row, while my father carried the casket up the isle with some of his cousins.

After the ceremony, I helped my Grandmother to the back of the church. Everyone would meet us in a reception at our home.

When we were on our way down the isle, I noticed some First Nations People sitting at the back of the church, looking a little out of place. It caught me off guard, because I hadn't known that there was a reservation around Forks, nor that any of them knew my Grandfather.

One boy around my age noticed my staring and bowed his head in a greeting, with a slight grin on his face. I quickly turned my head away embarrassed to be caught staring, and so I kept my face ahead until we made it to the car.

The reception was short; I only talked to a few people who came up to me with small talk, passing the time. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't take it any longer; I had to get away from all of this talk of death.

During a conversation with a woman I couldn't remember the name of, I shot up from my seat, startling her, and ran out of the room towards the front door where our vehicle was waiting, the key in the ignition, just waiting for someone to come along and take it.

I dove into the front seat, looking at all of the controls. The driver made it seem so easy; I had seen him do it countless times.

I quickly turned the keys, feeling the car start up underneath me. I grinned, pushing the peddle down with my foot and feeling the car jerk into motion, surprising me. I quickly put my foot on the other peddle, jerking myself up from my seat towards the wheel as the car came to a quick stop.

I took a deep breath, and slowly put my foot on the right peddle again, feeling the car slowly go into motion. I started laughing, and didn't look back until I knew I was safely riding down the street, to see my Grandmother watching me from the doorway of our house, smiling sadly to herself, almost in longing.

* * *

I didn't know where I was until I passed a beat up sign that read "La Push Indian Reserve".

I was a little afraid then, because I didn't want to go into the reserve, after hearing about the First Nation's People from some of the people who lived around here. There were ridiculous stories about werewolves and witchcraft happening there. Of course, it was all from the racist people that thought they owned all of Forks, but unfortunately, the thought of witchcraft still made my stomach flip. I would have turned around if I knew how.

I drove until I reached a cliff about two miles from the entrance of the Reserve. I was too afraid to go any farther, but I couldn't go get any help from the people of the Reserve, so I stayed where I was, hoping that my father would come find me.

I took the key out of the ignition, hoping that the car wouldn't roll down the hill, knowing that there would be no way for me to stop it. I backed away a few feet, exhaling in relief as the car stayed where I had left it.

I walked around the car and looked out at the vast ocean I saw in front of me. It was a windy day, and I should have been worried that the wind would've blown me over the edge of the cliff, into the hungry sea that crashed against the jagged rocks below. But I just didn't care.

I walked to the very edge of the rock, and felt my skirts blow up around me, my hair tangle around my face, and I felt free for the very first time in a long time. It looked like the sky would let some sun burst through them, but as soon as I thought that, a rain drop fell on my head, making me look up towards the sky.

"Are you lost?"

I jumped scared, wiping my head around fast to look for the man who had spoken. I lost my footing on the crumbling rock and before I knew it, I was slowly falling towards the water, unable to help myself.

A pair of strong arms grabbed my wrists that were reaching out in front of me and pulled me towards him, grabbing my waist and pulling me on to the solid ground that was slowly darkening with the raindrops.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you." A dark man with long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, casted his eyes over my body, trying to see if I was hurt.

"I-I'm fine… I was just leaving." I said pushing away from him onto my feet, limping towards my car.

He laughed once. "You're not fine, you're limping." he said matter-of-factly. "What's your name?"

I looked back at him, nervous. I had been told many times by my parents long ago, never to talk to strangers. "My name is Bella."

His face flicked with recognition. "Ah yes, Isabella Swan. I know who you are." He said a smile tugging at his full lips. "We used to play together during the summers when your father brought you down to visit." I remember being brought down to my father's friends' house, to play with his two daughters and their son. This couldn't be the same boy. I had no idea he was from the reserve.

I thought a long time ago, back to when I was very young. We used to go down through the village to the beach and play by the water. "Jacob Black."

He smiled. "That's me."

I was getting flashbacks of it. "Your sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. How are they doing?" I asked, remembering the three siblings.

"They're great." He replied. "One's married; the other's off in another state somewhere. It's hard to keep up. Listen Isabelle-" "Bella" I corrected. He smiled. "Bella. Are you alright? You've been crying… I don't mean to pry…" He said trailing off. I put my hand to my face, and sure enough there was wetness there, and somehow I knew it wasn't from the slowly thickening clouds up ahead. "I'm fine… I'm just a little… stuck." I said glancing at the vehicle still in place on the hill.

"Ahh, no need to worry. Out of anyone that could have found you, it was a good thing I did. I like to play with cars." He said flashing me a toothy grin.

Jacob got my car turned around, barely staying on the road, and not falling off the cliff himself, and drove me down to where his house was.

"I hope you can find your way home from here." He said, pulling up to a familiar small cottage, I instantly recognised as his house. "I'm sure I can."

Just as he was getting out of the car I stopped him. "Jacob?" I asked, making him come back to the window. "Was that you at the church earlier today?" I asked.

"Yes it was. I recognised you right away, Bella. Why do you ask?" My thoughts trailed off. Why had I asked? "I-I was just wondering why you didn't go to the reception afterwards."

"Well, some people around here aren't comfortable around us from the reservation. There are a bit of rumours going around the town. None of them are true, of course. Completely silly." He said thinking to himself for a moment. "Hey, do you think you'll want to come down here again tomorrow? Now that you have your own means of transportation, you'll probably want to get out more, plus I wouldn't mind taking a look at your car." He said a little shyly. "Yeah sure, I'll see if I can come." With that, he nodded to me, and ran up the steps of his house.

I drove home, finally getting a hang of all the gears just in time for the rain to come. I was surprised at how it had held off all day, and was happy that it decided to. I didn't mind that it was coming down hard now; it brought me back to the reality of things.

I parked the car in front of the house where I had found it and walked slowly towards the veranda, not caring that I was getting completely soaked, and ruining my dress.

I sat at the porch swing, feeling the rain water wash down my face and fall to my feet in a puddle. I felt a presence to the left of me where I was sure somebody was there to punish me for taking off.

When I looked up, they had vanished.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I had a snow day today, so I took my time writing this all day, and I'm pretty happy about how much I got done. Thank you for reviewing, please keep it up and I will update as much as possible! Please motivate me! Review!**

**P.S, I don't know a lot about U.S history, I don't even live in the U.S, I'm Canadian : P, Please correct me if I do something wrong, or if you're offended by anything I say? Thank you!**


End file.
